Gaara Enamorado
by ASUKA02
Summary: Al Kazekage nunca le había importado tener ojeras hasta que Sakura Haruno llegó a Suna, ahora quería gustarle a la chica y para eso creía que necesitaba mejorar su apariencia física. Postguerra. GaaSaku one-shot


**Los personajes son de Kishimoto, sólo me pertenece esta historia.**

.

* * *

 **-Gaara Enamorado-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara observaba atentamente su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, a sus dieciocho años aún no había tenido una novia y aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, era un tema que lo acomplejaba un poco, por más Kazegake que fuese él también a veces quería salir a distraerse, pero nunca lo hacía porque su deber con Sunagakure era más importante que cualquier deseo personal.

Temari quien le había traído unos papeles para firmar lo esperaba sentada en la orilla de cama del Kage, no entendía que tanto se miraba en el espejo su hermano menor.

Gaara estaba absortó en su tarea de mirarse al espejo, sabía que a Sakura le gustaban los chicos guapos como Sasuke Uchiha, así que el pelirrojo no se estaba sintiendo muy bien comparándose con el Uchiha, ni con la personalidad carismática de Naruto.

—Gaara firma por favor. —habló Temari harta de esperar.

Él se volvió sorprendido y avergonzado —¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

La rubia entornó los ojos, —-hace un momento me abriste la puerta.

—Hm, —murmuró pensativo, la verdad es que pensó que ya se había ido, así de distraído andaba el Kazekage, —estoy apurado, por favor lee lo que dicen los papeles por mí.

Ella empezó a leer pero era claro que su hermano no le estaba prestando mucha atención, el Kage continúo mirándose en el espejo de medio cuerpo, estaba vestido con su traje de Kazekage, era un traje que intimidaba a muchos, esperaba no intimidarla a ella.

—¿Lo aprobaras? —le preguntó Temari apenas finalizo la lectura.

—Si te parece bien sí. —respondió dudoso, no la había escuchado casi nada, pero confiaba plenamente en su hermana.

Temari nunca había visto tan distraído a su hermano menor, Gaara en la cena de ayer había comentado que no estaría disponible la mañana del siguiente día. (Hoy), porque ayudaría a la discípula de la Hokage a encontrar una información en la biblioteca de Suna.

Kankurō había bromeado fastidiando al pelirrojo sobre una supuesta cita con Sakura Haruno, pero Temari no lo había creído sino hasta ahora. En todos los años que llevaba viviendo con Gaara, jamás había visto a su hermano usando perfume, aquello era muy sospechoso.

Temari torció la boca viendo la espalda de su hermano, —¿qué tanto te miras?.

—Mis ojeras... se notan más que siempre. —comentó con seriedad, ella detectó algo de preocupación en su voz.

" _¿Ahora se preocupa por sus ojeras?"_

No quería que su hermanito se enamorara de una chica que sólo estaba de paso en Sunagakure, pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta, él era un excelente Kazekage, el más joven de la historia de Suna, muy responsable y trabajador, privado de muchas diversiones, su única distracción era enseñar a sus alumnas, a las cuales se le notaba que estaban enamoradas de su sensei, pero Gaara ni pendiente.

Temari se acercó a él y vio las ojeras de su hermano a través del espejo, —Gaara tus ojeras están igual que siempre.

—Yo las veo más pronunciadas.

El pelirrojo ahora se lamentaba por sus desvelos, ya no tenía a su interior al Shukaku pero aún le quedaba la costumbre de dormir poco.

—Si tanto te molesta puedo ayudarte con eso.

.

.

Hora y media después...

Cuando Gaara llegó a la biblioteca Sakura ya estaba allí, ella alzó la mano para saludarlo y el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la mesa que ocupaba ella.

—Hola, —saludó él tratando de sonar informal, menos serio.

—Hola, ya llevo adelantado esto, —comentó mientras Gaara se sentaba frente a ella, tenía varios libros abiertos ocupando toda la mesa y un cuaderno donde anotaba la información recolectada.

Hasta ahora había hablado sin mirarlo a la cara pero cuando lo hizo, lo primero que notó es que ya no tenía ojeras, sin parpadear se quedó viéndolo, tanto que Gaara tuvo que toser.

—¿Qué paso con tus ajeras?

El pelirrojo no quería que el cambio fuese tan notorio, sólo quería que disminuyeran de intensidad, pero Temari las desapareció por completo.

—Temari las ha borrado —respondió con seriedad.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó sin entender.

El pelirrojo tomó uno de los libros, de ninguna manera iba a decir que quería verse mejor, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera Sakura lo dedujo, Gaara incomodo se removió en su silla.

Quizás era muy egocéntrica si pensaba que él había hecho ese cambio por ella, pero Sakura tenía el presentimiento de que así era, y ella por experiencia propia sabía lo malo que se sentía tener un complejo.

—Te ves muy diferente, creo que tus ojeras son parte de tu atractivo.

—No sé. —murmuró dubitativo con la vista fija en un libro, nunca había pensado en sus ojeras hasta hoy en la mañana.

Sakura se levantó movió su silla y se sentó al lado del Kazekage, el pelirrojo se puso muy nervioso, Haruno saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y la humedeció con un poco de agua de su cantimplora.

—Vamos a quitarte toda esta base, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

Sakura le puso una mano en el rostro y comenzó a limpiarle la base de maquillaje bajo sus ojos, Gaara se estaba poniendo rojísimo, de lo ruborizado que estaba, con la pelirosa tan cerca pensó en que si lo fuese planeado no hubiese salido tan bien.

Estaba paralizado y medio idiotizado viendo el rostro femenino.

Sakura había madurado mucho en estos últimos años, a Sasuke no lo había vuelto a ver después de su juicio, pero se alegraba de que no estuviera en malos pasos, de verdad desea lo mejor tanto para Naruto como para Sasuke.

—Así estas mejor.

Para alivio del pelirrojo, Sakura terminó de limpiarle el rostro y se acomodó nuevamente en su silla.

—Bueno comencemos con esto, Tsunade-sama quiere saber todo sobre estas arenas, tenemos una idea de que plantas medicinales pueden crecer aquí, pero necesitamos más datos sobre el clima de aquí.

Konoha quería ganar más dinero de esta forma, negociando con la ciencia, Sakura había pasado un año estudiando en la aldea de la hierba, y hace unos días había llegado a Sunagure por orden de su maestra.

—La mejor forma de saber eso es viviendo una temporada aquí en Suna. —se atrevió a comentar.

Sakura pasó un dedo sobre las líneas de temas en el índice mientras decía, —cierto, pero Tsunade-sama no me va a costear mi estadía aquí.

—Yo podría solucionar eso, claro sólo si quieres quedarte un tiempo más.

—Es algo que tengo que pensar con calma, extraño a mis padres y a mis amigos, no los veo hace mucho.

—Entiendo... ¿y has conseguido algo de utilidad?.

—Sí, esto de acá.

.  
.

Esa noche cuando Temari llamó a la habitación de Gaara, el pelirrojo estaba en una sección intensa de ejercicio, alzaba pesas para fortalecer sus brazos, él a diferencia de Naruto casi no peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, todo lo hacía con su arena, el Uzumaki tenía un cuerpo atlético, y Gaara seguía con su manía de compararse.

El consuelo era que Sasuke Uchiha, era más bien delgado, porque sus ojos era su arma letal.

—¿Gaara estás ahí? —le preguntó tras la puerta.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?.

—Te falto firmar la aprobación para la entrada del cargamento de arroz en la aldea.

Casi toda la comida tenían que importarla, porque era más económico comprarla que intentar producirla, al principio lo intentaron pero gastaban mucho dinero para mantener lo invernaderos, aun así quedan varios de ese tipo funcionando en Suna.

El pelirrojo dejo las pesas en el suelo sobre la alfombra y fue a abrirle la puerta a su hermana. Tenía puesto un pantalón largo y una franela sin mangas que dejaba ver sus brazos.

Cuando vio a su hermano menor Temari notó que estaba transpirando, —¿qué hacías? —le preguntó arrugando la nariz, pensó que su hermano menor se estaba masturbando.

—¿Qué tengo que firmar? —Preguntó con seriedad.

—Pon tu firma aquí.

Gaara cogió el bolígrafo y firmó, Temari enseguida replicó.

—Para la próxima, debes leer antes de firmar, Gaara te estás volviendo descuidado.

—Si no puedo confiar en mi propia hermana, ¿en quién lo haré?, ya me has dicho de que trataba. —se defendió él.

Temari no sabía si decirlo, por más hermanos que fuesen, Gaara es el Kage de la aldea y le debía respeto —Estas muy extraño últimamente.

—¿Extraño cómo? —preguntó preocupado.

—Me refiero a... nada mejor olvidado.

El pelirrojo le deseo buenas noches y cerró la puerta, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y continuó ejercitando sus brazos con las pesas pequeñas, Sakura le había dicho que se quedaría una semana antes de partir y tenía el tiempo contado para verse más atractivo.

El pelirrojo seguía con su necedad de que si tenía un cuerpo más atlético atraería la atención de la pelirosa. Los siguientes cuatro días el Kazekage dividió su tiempo en cuatro partes, se acostaba tarde ejercitándose y se levantaba temprano para continuar una hora antes de ir a trabajar, luego trabajaba medio día y se encontraba en las tardes con Sakura en la biblioteca pública de Suna.

—Me preocupa que estés perdiendo tu tiempo ayudándome con esto. —dijo ella.

—No es pérdida de tiempo, si ustedes logran hacer lo que quieren, mi Aldea será una de las beneficiadas. —explicó él como si estuviera dando un discurso.

—La verdad es que al principio esto era puro comercio, pero luego Tsunade-sama y yo cambiamos de opinión, los beneficios para las otras aldeas superaran las ganancias monetarias, la ayudar a los que están en desventaja se siente bien.

Continuaron con la investigación y al rato Sakura se canso de estar sentada, eran demasiados apuntes.

—¿Crees que sea posible que me dejen llevarme algunos de estos libros?, —le preguntó ella, —podrías hacer uso de tu poder y hacer que me los regalen.

El pelirrojo se quedo tieso y ella se rió un poco, —era broma, aunque si lo hicieras seria genial, no tendría que escribir tantas notas.

Él se frotó el cuello estresado, negarle algo a la chica que le gusta no era buena señal, peor si todavía no tenían nada, pero por otro lado si se lo daba ella se marcharía a Konoha más rápido.

—Sakura-san —comenzó con seriedad e hizo una pausa, —en mi casa hay una biblioteca personal, los libros de allá si podría regalártelos.

La pelirosa respiro aliviada.

—Oh, al principio me asustaste con toda esa seriedad, pensé que ibas a regañarme.

Esa misma noche en la mansión del Kazekage, Gaara anunció a sus dos hermanos de que mañana no iba a trabajar porque atendería una visita allí.

—¿Una chica? —le preguntó su hermano.

—Posiblemente. —respondió levemente ruborizadó.

—No me digas que no sabes si es chica o chico, porque entonces estas grave hermano —se mofó el castaño.

—Seguro es Sakura Haruno. —intervino Temari con algo de molestia en su voz.

—¡Entonces mi hermano menor al fin tiene novia!. —se sorprendió el castaño.

El Kage le miró con seriedad y dijo, —todavía no, espero te comportes mañana porque le pediré que se quede a cenar luego de hacer su trabajo aquí.

Kankurōexclamó sorprendido —¡vaya y hasta cena y todo!.

Cuando la cena concluyo y Garra se marcho a ejercitarse, Temari se acerco a su hermano Kankurō y le dijo.

—Creo que tienes que hablar con Gaara para que no se precipite, lo veo muy ilusionado.

—¿Te refieres a la charla de los preservativos?.—preguntó preocupado.

—¡Esa no idiota!.

Él arrugó la frente —es la única que necesita.

Temari torció los ojos, —por lo visto no te interesa que a tu hermano menor le rompan el corazón, a mi si, voy a hablar seriamente con Haruno.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

—Tienes libros en perfectas condiciones aquí, ¿has leído algunos de ellos?

Gaara pasó de mirar los libros a verla a ella, —no he tenido tiempo de leerlos.

—Es comprensible, ser Kazekage no debe ser fácil, tu tiempo debe estar contado.

—Algo así —reconoció él.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor apurarnos, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas, cuando Sakura dio por concluido sus notas y dijo. —creo que con esto ya puedo regresar a Konoha.

Gaara se sintió inquieto, no quería que ella se fuera, ya le había ofrecido estadía en Suna, no podía insistir tanto con el mismo tema, porque ella podía tomárselo a mal.

—¿Te quedarás a comer?

Ella sonrió, —por supuesto, no podría rechazar la comida a un Kazekage.

—Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo.

Durante el almuerzo Sakura hablo sobre los planes que tenia Konoha, Kankurō se mostro muy optimista, incluso Temari tuvo que reconocer que la idea no era mala, aunque sabía que a su hermano menor lo que más lo motivaba de ese negocio era estar cerca de Haruno.

—¿Piensas hacer este negocio hermano?

—Posiblemente, aun no estoy seguro. —respondió tratando de sonar indiferente, quería que Sakura se quedara en Suna y para eso tenía que actuar como si tuviera dudas.

—¿Y si Sakura dirigiera el proyecto aquí en Suna? —comentó Kankurō y Gaara no pudo evitar alegrarse de no haber sido él quien planteara nuevamente la idea.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, ¿quién mejor que tú?, conoces ya todo el proyecto.

Sakura se sintió abrumada y Temari aprovecho el silencio de la pelirosa para decir.

—Este no es un tema para tratar a las carreas.

—Sí, opino igual. —concordó Haruno.

Terminaron la comida, Sakura se fue a la casa de alquiler donde se estaba quedando, horas después preparaba su equipaje para partir al siguiente día cuando tocaron la puerta.

Extrañada preguntó quién era y se sorprendió cuando supo que era Temari, abrió la puerta y la rubia entró, Sakura la saludó amablemente.

—Temari-san, no esperaba tu visita, ¿ha pasado algo?

La rubia negó con la cabeza —no sé si lo has notado o no, pero Gaara está interesado en ti románticamente.

Sakura desvió la mirada, no era una conversación que quisiera tener con la hermana de nadie y más porque esta sonaba muy ruda, como si le tuviera algún rencor.

—¿Y viniste a decírmelo?

—Tu estadía aquí no lo deja concentrarse en su trabajo, ahora se la pasa haciendo ejercicio y le preocupan su ojeras, quiere verse mejor para llamar tu atención, lo estas volviendo idiota.

—Yo no quiero sonar grosera, pero no deberías meterte en los asuntos personales de tu hermano.

—Si afecta la aldea lo haré.

Sakura respiro y dijo, —yo mañana mismo me voy, lamento haber causado tantas molestias.

La tranquilidad con que lo dijo fastidio más a Temari y le exigió a la pelirosa hablar con el pelirrojo antes de irse, Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Si lo que quieres que haga es que lo rechace directamente, no lo haré, es un excelente chico, no le voy a romper el corazón.

—Entiendo, lo quieres tener como un repuesto, una segunda opción porque si no logras nada con Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Que Sakura se marchara sin despedirse afecto mucho la autoestima del pelirrojo, ¿acaso era tan feo para que ella no quiso verlo ni siquiera una última vez?.

Era la primera vez que Gaara estaba enamorado y al mismo tiempo sobrellevando un mal de amor, sin que la dueña de su corazón lo fuese rechazado abiertamente, definitivamente lo peor era no entender porque se fue sin despedirse cuando había prometido no irse sin hacerlo.

El Kazekage volvió a su rutina, aunque su mente casi siempre estaba en otro lado, pérdida en el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Sakura, por andar tan distraído, Gaara había cometido varios errores y si no fuese por su hermana, se hubiese metido en problemas con otras aldeas por firmar acuerdo sin razonar bien.

Por las noches seguía haciendo ejercicio en su habitación, ya por costumbre, porque con Sakura había perdido las esperanzas. Temari por tu parte tenía remordimientos de conciencia, ver a su hermano tan desanimado y triste no le gustaba, incluso había pedido a Kankurō que lo incentivará a salir con alguna chica de la aldea, pero según el marionetista, Gaara ni siquiera lo dejo terminar de hablar apenas insinuó en tema.

El siguiente mes paso rápido y el día que Shikamaru Nara llegó a Suna para vacacionar dos semanas a Gaara no le importo, aunque se moría de ganas por preguntarle por Sakura no lo hizo.

—Creo que Temari y este Nara andan de novios. —comento Kankurō.

—Bien por ellos. —respondió Gaara con una seriedad que mataba cualquier deseo de querer hablar con él.

—A mi me parece una hipocresía, ella no quería que te relacionaras con Haruno porque es una chica de otra aldea, pero ella si puede hacerlo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Gaara mostro interés en la conversación.

—¿Temari te dijo algo sobre Sakura-san? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Sólo que iba a hablar con ella.

Gaara apretó los labios, sabía que Temari deseaba lo mejor para la aldea e incluso para él, pero no tenía derecho a sabotearle sus planes.

.

.

Con la vista de un enorme y anaranjado sol ocultándose tras las dunas del desierto, Gaara se acerco a su hermana quien acababa de regresar a su hogar.

—Gaara, ¿pasa algo?

—¿Cómo va tu relación con Nara? —le preguntó con frialdad.

Temari se sorprendió de la pregunta, no pensó que su hermano menor notara que estaba de novia con Shikamaru, hace un año que se enviaban cartas fastidiándose uno al otro, pero hace poco habían comenzado una relación.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó la rubia.

—No importa como lo sé, ¿no has pensado que él es de otra aldea?, que podría ser un espía.

Temari guardo silencio, pensó un momento y dijo. — ¿Kankurō te conto que hable con Haruno, verdad?

—Eso ya no importa, lo que está hecho ya no se puede remediar.

Temari se removió inquieta, Sakura no le caía bien, porque es una chica a la que ella no podía manipular, quería que sus hermanos tuvieran novias a las que ella pudiera controlar. Pero por otro lado no quería romper con Shikamaru sólo para dar el ejemplo.

—Cambie de opinión respecto a Haruno, creó deberías hacer tratos con Konoha y solicitar que sea Sakura quien dirija el proyecto aquí.

El Kazekage suspiro y dijo —ella no querrá venir sabiendo que no es bienvenida aquí.

Temari bufó, no le gustaba que le echaran en cara sus errores.

—Lo solucionare.

.

.

Solucionarlo no había sido tan fácil, se hizo el trato con Konoha, pero Sakura no se encargo del proyecto sino fue un año después, pero cuando lo hizo Sunagakuge cambio para siempre.

Desde el balcón de la oficina del Kazekage Sakura vio el fruto de su esfuerzo, plantas crecían al aire libre en el desierto, eran resistentes a las altas temperaturas y necesitaban poca agua para vivir.

Ahora no sólo la agronomía de la aldea había mejorado, sino también el turismo.

Su vista fue interrumpida cuando un par de manos cubrieron sus ojos, ella sonrió y se toco las manos, le alegraba que él se estuviera comportando más galante con ella y estuviera dejado de lado tantos miedos.

—Usando el mismo perfume es difícil no saber quién eres.

Gaara suspiro y se situó a su lado, dios, le había costado mucho decidirse a cubrir sus ojos, pero lo que haría era más difícil todavía —¿vas a estar libre hoy?

—No sé, quizás, ¿Por qué?.

Él se ruborizó y las manos comenzaron a sudarle, —b-bueno es que estaba pensando que quizás, podríamos salir solos tu y yo.

Ella guardo silencio y Gaara tuvo miedo de que todo el ejercicio que había hecho en dos años no hubiera servido de nada para llamar la atención de la pelirosa.

—Ya era hora que me invitaras a salir, pensé que lo haría cuando llegue aquí.

Sorprendido respondió —No estaba listo.

Sakura pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque dijo.

—Gaara-kun, tu aspecto no me importa demasiado, es verdad que un hombre atlético y guapo nos gusta a muchas, pero no me tomes por alguien tan superficial, eres guapo, pero lo que más me gusta de ti, es tu sentido de la responsabilidad.

Tomo la mano del pelirrojo y agregó —ahora vamos, quiero enseñarte una nueva especie de plantas.

El Kazekage no se movió, tenía otra pregunta —¿entre Sasuke Uchiha y yo?

Para terminar de matar las dudas del pelirrojo a ella sólo se le ocurrió acariciarle el rostro y besarlo dulcemente en los labios, después respondió un claro y contundente —Tú.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Vaya, este one-shot salió más largo de lo que pensaba, pero no quería cortarle nada, es mi segunda contribución al fandom GaaSaku, una pareja completamente crack, que me gusta como segunda opción, quería salir un poco de la rutina, llevo 49 Fics NaruSaku, y contando… no prometeré más GS porque me cuesta escribir sobre ellos, soy más de leerlos, pero si tengo alguna idea, pues la escribo, la idea de este one-shot la tuve el año pasado y recién le di un final.

Espero que no tenga mucho occ, ni tantos errores ortográficos, leí varias veces, pero siempre se me escapan varios. u.u


End file.
